


Relief

by veritygrey (raventree)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 Not Pictured, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/veritygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm glad you're not dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer: I don't even own the DVD.

 

 Keith Mars drives all night and gets home so late, it's not even early anymore. Logan is in the kitchen and the look on his face would be comical, if it weren't for the relief warring with the shock. Then he moves, and Keith blames not moving or even speaking on the lack of sleep. Logan hugs him. Keith stands, frozen, in the kid's arms, unsure of anything, before patting his back, awkwardly, like he's forgotten how. Logan rests his head on Keith's shoulder and just relaxes. The strain eases from him so noticeably, Keith wonders when the last time Logan had any one to lean on. His hold on the younger man tightens for a moment, supporting him, just being there. Logan's the first to let go, tentatively, hesitantly, like he's afraid Keith will disappear if he doesn't have some grip on him. He gives a ghost of his old smirk, looking away, embarrassed.  
 "I'm making bacon and eggs, want some?"

 When Veronica hugs him, it's all tight grip and rushed explanations, and never letting go for either of them.

* * *


End file.
